Lazos, Cintas y Listones
by Luciel-San
Summary: ¿Por qué Lucy siempre usaba lazos, cintas y listones en el cabello? No es como si fuera algo divertido, importante o especial ¿No? O por lo menos, eso era lo que Natsu pensaba./—¡Los listones son un tema muy serio Natsu!/ [Nalu Week, Día 3: Listón]


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Trollshima, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

**_Lazos, Cintas y Listones_**

Lucy Heartfilia poseía muchos lazos, cintas y listones de diferentes colores. Tenía desde el rojo hasta el índigo. Incluso bermellón, turquesa y lima. Todos ellos los guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio cerca de su armario y todos los días elegía el listón, lazo o cinta indicado para la ocasión.

Pero no era algo divertido, importante y por supuesto nada especial, por lo menos no lo era para Natsu. Él simplemente no entendía la manía y la locura que tenía la rubia con esos accesorios. Para el sólo eran simples pedazos de tela. Simplemente aburridos.

Y justamente por esa razón se encontraba ahora mismo acostado en la cama de la rubia mientras ella decidía que listón, cinta o lazo debería usar hoy.

—¿Debería de usar el índigo, el cyan, el rey o el turquesa?—se preguntaba a sí misma agarrando varios listones.—¿Debería de usar las mismas 2 coletas o mi peinado viejo?—sus preguntas iban a hacer que su mente explotara—¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Tal vez me quedaría bien una cola de caballo! Pero estos azules no me van bien ¿Que tal un carmesí o un barniz?

—¿De verdad es tan importante?—dijo Natsu desde la cama—¿Acaso de verdad importa que tipo de rojo es? Es sólo un estúpido pedazo de tela.

—No me digas que estas hablando enserio—se volteó sólo para ver a Natsu semi-sentado con una ceja arriba—¡Los listones son un tema muy serio Natsu!

—Si claro, y yo Batman—dijo Natsu terminando de sentarse

—¡Es enserio! Los listones hacen todo más lindo—dijo Lucy haciendo énfasis en 'todo'—A sí que si alguien los usa, se ve más lindo.

—Eso lo dudo.—dijo el pelirosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Seguro?

—Si.

—¿En serio?

—Más que nada.

Entonces a Lucy se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa junto con una expresión macabra y un aura oscura la rodeaba. "Mierda" pensó Natsu mientras la veía, estaba más que jodido. Así que se levantó de la cama para tratar de escapar.

Entonces de la nada Lucy le saltó en cima y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡¿Luce?! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!— exclamó Natsu algo sonrojado tratando de quitarse a Lucy de encima. ¿Quien lo culparía? Ella estaba sentada sobre él y muy, pero muy cerca del 'campeón'.

—¡Quédate quieto Natsu!—gritó mientras mientras intentaba agarrar su pelo.

—¡Jamás! ¡No dejaré que pongas tus garras en mi hermoso cabello! ¡Tardé 2 horas en hacer que se vea así!

Siguieron así durante un buen rato hasta que de alguna manera Natsu terminó boca abajo en el suelo con Lucy encima de él y sus manos agarradas con su bufanda mientras Lucy hacia 'cosas' con sus cabello. Pero aún así se movía mucho debajo de su agarre con intención de tumbarla.

—¡Lucy sueltamé!—gritó mientras se removía, hasta que sintió que sus manos se liberaban—¡Libre al fin!—pero se dejó de mover cuando sintió los pechos de la rubia en su espalda y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras se sonrojaba—¿P-pero que-

—¡Quedaste divino!—dijo mientras se quitaba de encima del pelirosa y se reía.

Natsu se levantó del suelo y se vió en el espejo.

—L-Luce, ¿Qué rayos es esto?—preguntó Natsu con un tic en el ojo derecho mientras trataban de mantener la compostura.

—¡Jejeje! ¿Qué acaso no lo vez?—dijo Lucy mientras arreglaba un poco el cabello de Natsu, el cual estaba atado con dos listones—¡Te ves adorable!

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Oh no!—Entonces Natsu se le lanzó encima a Lucy.

—¡Natsu!

De alguna manera, Natsu había convencido a Lucy de que le dejará hacer cualquier cosa con su cabello con tal de que no mirará al espejo.

—¿Ya terminaste?— preguntó la rubia con desesperación.

—Un momento—entonces con un último estirón dejó todo listo—¡Listo! ¡Terminé!

Lucy fue rápidamente al espejo aterrada, pensando que Natsu había hecho un desastre con su hermoso y sedoso cabello. Pero para su sorpresa, no era así. Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta con un enorme listón rojo con unos mechones a cada lado de su cara. Es más, se veía linda, por así decirlo.

—Pensé que me harías algo raro en el cabello con los listones para que me viera rara o fea—contestó con sinceridad mirando a Natsu.

—¿Uh?—estaba confundido—Dijiste que los listones hacían ver todo lindo ¿no? Así que eso fue lo que hice—dijo haciéndola sonrojar—Aunque prefiero que lo tengas suelto.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque era un estúpido, podía ser muy tierno.

—Ven aquí idiota—dijo abrazandó a Natsu contra su pecho, haciéndolo sonrojar por sus pensamientos 'No-sanos'.

—¡L-Lucy!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Reviews :3?**

**lo siento, me dormí... Otra vez xd**

**Hasta la próxima! Lu-Chan~**


End file.
